


five times

by Daanny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, game resetting voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Robin has pined after Chrom for five resets.





	five times

He remembers the first time with clarity.

When Flavia ushered everyone out of the room, letting the “lovebirds” have their private talk, Robin couldn’t help but feel a crushing sensation on top of his chest.

He’d knew the entire time. Hell, he was the one that paired them up fight after fight, hoping there would be developments. If there was anyone Robin had to blame, it would be himself.

Robin isn’t sure when he first realized his feelings for the prince, but he remembers the horror that came along with it. And then he remembers the list of reasons he had come up on the spot on why they couldn’t be together. It was an inexhaustible list, and Robin swore that his feelings would never again surface.

Chrom walked out hand in hand with Sully, who wore a very uncharacteristic blush and Chrom’s ( _no_ , Robin corrected himself, it was Sully’s now) ring around a finger. People whistled, applauded, and gave the couple their blessings. Robin kept to the sidelines and clapped quietly.

He truly was happy for the couple. Sully would bring Chrom more happiness than Robin himself could ever hope to. It was when the celebrations lifted into full spirits did he finally retreat quietly into the shadow of the forest, tugging his hood further over his head.

Time flew after they returned to Ylisstol. Robin married, and devoted his life to his lover, at least until the world fell back into war. His memory lapsed and he remembers waking up in that same field and looking up into Chrom’s eyes.

* * *

The second time was blurry.

He remembers only the sadness that slowly consumed him until the pain of agony in battle overtook him. He remembers the slurred desperation in Chrom’s voice.

And then darkness.

* * *

The third time she was female.

She wondered if this would be her only chance to stand by Chrom’s side not as a friend, but as a lover. Yet at the same time it scared her, and she treaded carefully. Robin battled with Chrom only out of necessity, and spoke to him only as much as a fellow Shepherd would.

The outcome wasn’t surprising. Chrom married Olivia, and their lives went on. Robin… married books.

* * *

The fourth time she was still female.

This time Robin told the world to fuck off and leave her alone. She made sure to be at Chrom’s side when he needed it, and when he maybe didn’t. Chrom didn’t seem to hate it, so she didn’t stop. Each of their small interactions tugged at heartstrings she didn’t know existed.

When Chrom proposed to her, she nodded through tears. Three times of watching on the sidelines and she never knew how happiness felt like it just might burst her heart open.

* * *

This is the fifth time.

Robin was male again.

He sighs. Four times and not once did he remember the events that could save his, and everyone else’s lives. The memories of exchanges with Chrom burnt themselves into his mind, but not the invasions nor deaths he could’ve prevented.

Robin’s not sure how much of a tactician that made him.

“How’s it going?”

Robin looks up from his desk and sees Chrom lifting up the flaps of his tent and squeezing in. He shrugs, “The normal. I need to think up of strategies for tomorrow, hopefully make my way down my reading list, and catch up on sleep.”

Chrom wordlessly leans over the desk, taking in the map Robin had laid out. He stares down at the map for long enough that Robin wonders if he should launch into explanation about tomorrow’s plans.

Wait, he had none. He’d spent the last hour or so daydreaming. Dammit. He can say that he’d been doing some light reading. Yes, that works.

“You’ve been avoiding me, haven’t you?”

Robin stills himself from the urge to flinch, “No? Why would I do that?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Chrom replies almost bitterly. “We barely fight together anymore, and when we do you leave straight after. I haven’t had a proper talk with you in so long.”

“I’m busy,” Robin stands up and meets Chrom’s disappointed look. “There’s so many things to do and there's _only one me_.”

The two stand glaring each other down for a few moments. Robin sits back down calmly and Chrom sighs.

“Look, you have my apologies. I just thought that this time—“ Chrom breaks off. “Uh, this time we could get to know each other more?”

“This time?”

“As in this trip,” Chrom nods to emphasize his point. Robin gives him an dubious look. “I’ll leave for now, see you at dinner.”

“Yes, see you then.”

Chrom leaves. Robin waits until the footsteps fade and mix in with the noises of the camp. He stretches out over his papers.

“It’s the fifth time and I still haven’t learned my lesson.” _Technically fourth, since last time didn’t count_ , he corrects himself. “Time to get this sorted out.”

* * *

Chrom curses under his breath, “It’s the fifth time and I'm still like this. You’d think last time would’ve made this better but God damn it—“

“Fifth time what?” Lissa pops up from seemingly nowhere. “Why are you cursing so much?”

“Uh, fifth time I uh, didn’t catch a fish from that stream in a row,” Chrom answers hastily. Lissa doesn’t look convinced. “I gotta go, see you at dinner.”

Chrom runs off before Lissa could question him further. He hopes no one else had heard him.


End file.
